


What the Flunk

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Flunky returns into the life of his former boss Max Thunderman much to the enjoyment of the super-villain, yet his return isn't completely welcomed or liked by the youngest male of the Thunderman household, Billy.
Relationships: Billy Thunderman/Flunky (The Thundermans), Billy Thunderman/Max Thunderman, Max Thunderman/Flunky (The Thundermans)
Kudos: 8





	What the Flunk

"What is he doing here?" Billy growled.

While he wasn't the smartest boy in the world, the younger boy had seen the looks that Max and Flunky had given each other back then. Billy had just been glad to get rid of the annoyance before he got what he had been craving since puberty hit: A good look at his older brother’s sexy, naked body. Yet now that the assistance was back, he had to admit that Flunky was good looking, far better than he had been the last time Billy had seen him. As he looked at his older brother's face, he knew that Max had noticed the boy's more defined and better looks as well.

"Uh, Flunky? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Max… um…" Flunky stuttered.

Billy growled a little when he heard the stutter in the blond's voice and the slight bit of red that was covering the boy's cheek now. He was just glad that Nora had gone with Chloe and their mother to buy new clothes. The younger Thunderman brother rolled his eyes a little when he saw that Flunky's blushing getting worse from the fact Max was shirtless. Though he couldn't blame the blond since Max had an extremely hot chest with a defined six-pack. Billy wasn't sure about the body hair that his brother had, though, with Max having a bit of hair between his pecs along with a snail trail that led from his belly button down to and under his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

“Max, what is he doing here? That dumb contest is over.” Billy groaned.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know, Billy? Just watch the TV or something,” Max snapped. “So, what do you want…?”

Flunky swallowed hard. He had no idea why he came, except that he just needed to see the sexy Max Thunderman again. “I… I um, don’t- Ineededtoborrowsomesugar!”

"Uh, okay then…? So did you want to come in?" Max asked curiously.

"If I can… yeah…" Flunky managed.

Billy found himself muttering 'come on' under his breath.

Billy's frustration only grew when he saw that Flunky was quite obviously staring at his older brother's crotch with the younger boy wanting to scream out that 'that' belonged to him. He just hoped that his older brother wouldn't notice as well. He kept watching as his older brother and the blond made small chat on the couch for a while, with Flunky slowly worming his way back into Max's attention. Unfortunately for Billy, Max was beginning to notice what the younger blond kept looking at and slyly smirked.

“You didn’t come here just to get some sugar, huh kid?” Max smirked.

Flunky’s eyes darted away and he shuffled on the couch. His traitorous eyes slowly crawled back to the older boy’s crotch, which he noticed was bulging. “N-no… I didn’t, Max…”

"You know Flunks…" Max said before leaning and growling: "If you wanted to see my junk that bad, you just had to ask…"

"W-what?" Flunky asked, blushing. 

Billy rolled his eyes at the game that the blond was playing when he stuttered his continuation.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about…"

"I'm sure you don't…" Max replied. While the supervillain wasn't gay, he was of the opinion that sex was sex and if he was horny enough then it didn't matter what gender the other person was. His smirk returned when he decided to give his now cuter former assistant an offer: "If you don't, then you wouldn't be interested in getting a look…"

"W-what!" Flunky exclaimed nervously, with the blond feeling his cock twitch a little at the thought of finally getting the chance to see Max Thunderman's cock. Flunky's nervousness only grew as Max continued to stare at him curiously, with the boy's missing the all-too obvious growl stemming from Billy. When he realized that Max wasn't just joking with him, Flunky could only manage to get out: "O-oh god…"

"If you want to see, follow me…" Max grinned as he stood up from the couch and slowly started towards the stairs to his lair bedroom.

Knowing that he wasn't going to let this happen without getting to see his brother's cock, Billy used his super speed to run past Max and get into a hiding spot behind Max's rocks before his brother noticed. Flunky didn't wait and quickly followed the older boy into Max's bedroom, with neither of the boys noticing Billy, who was attempting to glare Doctor Colosso into not saying anything. He was saved a little by Max throwing a blanket over the cage in order to stop the rabbit from seeing what was about to happen. The man-rabbit of course only had harsh words for the teenage villain.

"Sit on the bed, Flunky…" Max ordered with the blond quickly following the order. Once Flunky was sitting on his bed, Billy watched as his older brother got closer to the blond and asked: "How long have you wanted me, Flunky?"

"I-I uh don't know what y-you're talking about…" Flunky tried nervously, with both of the Thunderman brother's rolling their eyes at the blush on the blond teen's face. Despite the eye roll, Max found himself missing the days that the blond was calling him 'sir'.

"Flunky, don't lie to me… I know that you were checking me out…" Max growled as he moved closer to the growingly nervous blond, with Billy's eyes thinning from the fact his older brother seemed to be getting into it.

Flunky continued to splutter out his protests until Max decided that he had heard enough, with the supervillain leaning down and capturing the younger boy's lips in a short but rough kiss. The blond moaned into the kiss, which only caused the older boy to smirk and press his lips harder against the younger teen. Billy had to stop himself from super speeding over to the bed and ripping his brother away from blond, who seemed to be enjoying the kiss a little too much. This desire only grew when Flunky reached out in order to wrap his arms around Max's neck, something that only increased the heat of the kiss, with Max wanting to dominate the younger boy to his will.

"So are you going to keep up your lie Flunky?" Max asked curiously as he broke the kiss, with Billy begging to pray a little that the kiss was as far as this would go.

"N-no…" Flunky replied with the blond's blush returning from the fact he had just made out with the former school president and the school's hottest 'bad boy'.

"Good… Good… so was there anything that you wanted specifically?" Max asked curiously.

While the supervillain was a top and did want to throw the blond onto the bed and pound Flunky's ass hard and rough until the boy was screaming his name so loud that most of Hiddenville heard; he wasn't going to force the bottom to do anything that they want to do. He hoped that Billy wouldn't but anytime he hooked up with another guy, he had to treat them in the way that he hoped a guy would do with Billy; he didn't want the person to just ravish or force himself onto Billy.

"A-Anything that you wanted, sir…" Flunky replied, with the supervillain loving the sound of Flunky's submissive side returning.

"Well then, since you were almost drooling over them when you arrived, why don't you come and check out these puppies…" Max smirked as he lightly began to rub his hand over his six-pack abs. Both Billy and Flunky found themselves moaning a little as they watched Max rubbing his chest, before Billy's jealousy sparked up again when Max reached down and grabbed Flunky's hand. "Come on dude, don't be shy…"

"Oh fuck…" Flunky moaned with the teen beginning to lightly rub his hand over the older boy's abs. His inner fury was growing as he watched Flunky's hand begin to move his hand downwards towards the supervillain's white Calvin Klein's and jeans.

"If you want, you can undo them…" Max said when he felt the blond's hand rub against his crotch.

"Really?" Flunky blushed, with Max nodding in response.

Billy growled a little as he saw Flunky beginning to undo his older brother's jeans, with the jeans dropping down to the floor to leave the older teen only in his boxer briefs. The two submissive boy's in the room drooled at the sight of Max's bulging boxer briefs, but one's jealousy was quickly growing when Flunky fingered the waistband of them. The blond gulped a little as he slowly eased them down the older teen's legs to reveal the former school president's cock.

"Oh god… oh god…" Billy thought to himself, freaking out a little as he stared at his older brother's cock meanwhile wishing that he was Flunky.

"Your turn Flunky…" Max responded with a smirk, deciding that it was the time that he got to see the blond's sexy looking body.

"D-do I h-have to?" Flunky asked nervously, with the blond a little shy at the thought of his crush seeing his naked body and smaller cock.

"Flunky…" Max growled as he raised his eyebrow.

"O-okay" Flunky stuttered nervously as he removed his long-sleeved shirt to reveal his chest to his crush, with the blond hoping that Max would like it.

"Pretty good chest dude…" Max said with a grin as he checked out the younger boy's sexy chest. While it wasn't as defined compared to his own, the younger blond still had a pretty hot body.

The younger boy only blushed from the comment along with the fact Max's smirk had grown due to his pants sagging enough to show the waistband of his own boxer briefs. In order to please his sir and former boss, Flunky continued to strip himself by removing his pants to leave himself in just his underwear. The blond continued to blush heavily as he stood there in simply his boxer briefs, with Max just raising his eyebrow at the nervous blond twink. Deciding that he couldn't wait for the blond to get past his nervousness, Max quickly fingered the boy's boxer briefs and pulled them down to leave Flunky naked.

"Not bad Flunks…" Max said, with the boy grinning a little at the sight of the blond's smaller cock. Billy wasn't as impressed by the size, with the boy hating that his rival for his brother's cock was bigger than him.

"T-thanks… So what are we going to do now? Flunky asked curiously, with the boy blushing a little from being naked in front of the hottest boy in school.

"Well in that case then, you can do something I had wanted when you were my assistant…" Max smirked as he grabbed onto his cock, giving it a few strokes.

"W-what was that?" Flunky asked curiously, watching the older boy's strokes.

"Suck." Max growled with lust dripping from his lips as he grabbed onto the blond and forced his head closer to his cock.

While he wanted to protest a little that he wasn't sure about giving another dude a blowjob, the bushing boy followed the growled order and got into a comfortable position on his knees. Max grinned when Flunky reached out and grabbed the older boy's cock, before leaning in and nervously taking the mushroom head of Max's cock into his mouth. The supervillain released a low moan from the feeling of Flunky beginning to suck on the head, which he guessed that the younger boy was used to sucking. Flunky blushed a little when he tasted a little pre-cum leaking from Max's cock and used it as the incentive to start bobbing back and forth on the length. Billy blushed a little as he watched his older brother's cock slowly disappearing into the blond's mouth, with the boy picturing that it was actually him that was sucking Max's large cock. However, his fantasy disappeared when he heard his older brother moan.

"Fuck, Flunks… if I knew that you were this good, I wouldn't have let you quit…" Max moaned out, with the blond grinning a little from the comment.

Billy couldn't help but release another growl since he thought that it should be his mouth that Max was impressed by not some blond. Despite his jealousy, he found himself watching as Flunky continued to tease and suck on his older brother's cock. As Flunky continued to suck him, Max knew that he was getting closer to shooting his load and decided that he didn't just want to shoot his load onto the blond's face.

"Flunky, pull off and keep your mouth open," Max growled out, with Flunky following the order despite releasing a little whine at the thought of not getting to taste the older boy's cum.

Flunky and Billy watched on as Max grabbed his cock once again and started furiously stroking his cock, with Flunky working out what the older boy had in mind. To keep himself from getting cum shot into his eyes, Flunky closed his eyes and simply waited until he got the cum facial from his former boss. With a loud moan, Max released a loud grunt as he started pumping his load out with it firing onto the younger boy's face. Flunky released his own loud moan as he felt Max's cum dripping down his face while also enjoying the slight taste of Max's cum when it landed in his mouth. Once he had finished shooting his load, Max looked down and grinned at the sight even Billy had to admit that it was pretty hot, even if he wanted to be the one with Max's cum on him.

"You should clean up…" Max replied with a smirk, despite enjoying the hot sight of his load covering Flunky's face.

"D-do you have anything?" Flunky asked with a blush, with Max moving around his room and throwing the blond a towel to clean his face.

Flunky and Billy both found themselves a little disappointed when Max started to get dressed, with Flunky blushing at the fact he had been basically used to getting his crush off. The blond felt a little awkward as he finished cleaning his face before beginning to redress as well. Once they were all covered up again, the pair made small chat for a little while before Flunky got a call from his mother to come home. With Flunky now gone, Billy waited behind the rocks for a little while until his own cock had settled down and wasn't rock hard anymore before he decided to finally confront his older brother.

"I know what you did, Max," Billy said, causing his brother to jump a little from the shock of someone else being in the room, with the older teen quickly turning around to face Billy.

"What the fuck Billy! When did you get in here? And what do you mean, ‘you know what I did’?" Max asked, with the older boy having a slight growl of anger in his voice but also a slight mix of nervousness as he hoped that Billy hadn't seen what he did with Flunky. Though he doubted his younger brother would even know what he had done.

"Does it matter when I came in?" Billy muttered before continuing, "I saw you and… him…!"

"What? You mean that you saw me and Flunky?" Max asked with a subtle growl. "How much did you see?"

"I saw him suck your cock…" Billy admitted causing his older brother to close his eyes a little and sigh loudly.

"Billy, you didn't see anything…" Max tried, hoping to use his younger brother's occasionally stupidity to get out of this.

"Nu-huh! I saw Flunky mouth around your cock and you shot your cum into his mouth!" Billy exclaimed, not going to allow his older brother to get out of this. "… and if you don't give me what I want, I will tell mom and dad!"

"And what exactly do you want to keep quiet Billy?" Max asked with a sigh, knowing that he had to give his little brother what he wanted.

"I want a blowjob!" Billy replied with a grin on his face.

"What!" Max exclaimed from the shock at being asked by his younger brother to blow him "NO WAY! I am not sucking my brother's cock, Billy! Choose something else…"

"B-but…" Billy protested.

"Billy! I am not sucking you!" Max growled.

"Then I will tell everyone…" Billy replied.

"Ugh… how- how bout’ a hand job instead?" Max asked, sighing. "Fine, remove your shirt then pull your shorts and underwear down…"

"Okay!" Billy grinned. The young teen quickly removed his shirt before fingering the waistband of his shorts and boxer briefs and lowering them to reveal his hard cock.

‘I can't believe I'm doing this…’ Max groaned to himself.

Grinning, Billy laid down on his older brother's bed, as Max sat down on the bed next to him and with a sigh, wrapped his hand around the younger boy's cock. While he had thought about his brother's cock before, he hadn't thought that he would ever be blackmailed into giving his younger brother a hand job. Though he was impressed by the size of the younger boy. As Max's hand started to move up and down the length of his cock, Billy's moans quickly began to fill the bedroom. 

Since Billy was already close due to what he had just watched, it didn't take the younger boy long before he reached his edge.

"Oh god Maxxy! I'm going to…" Billy cried, squirming around on his older brother's bed.

Max rolled his eyes a little and muttered about the fact he was giving his younger brother a hand job, but continued to stroke the smaller cock. Since his brother had moaned out that he was getting close, Max sped up the stroke on his cock while angling it at his younger brother's chest. A few strokes later Billy released a loud moan and started shooting his cum, with it firing onto his chest before slowing to a dribble, which dribbled down onto his older brother's hand. Once Billy had finished shooting his load, Max let go of his younger brother's cock and wiped the leaked cum onto his shirt.

"T-That was a-awesome!" Billy panted.

"So was there anything else you wanted?" Max sighed, grabbing a his dirty pair of boxer briefs and throwing them at Billy. Billy blushed but used the underwear to clean his chest.

Billy fell silent for a moment before blushing and admitting what he wanted.

"I-I want to watch you fucking Flunky…"

“You WHAT!?” Max gaped, “You hate him! Why do you want me to fuck him?”

Billy crossed his arms. “Because I do… and that’s not ALL I want…” He added under his breath.

With defeat evident on his face, Max groaned. "Ugh… fine… I'll invite him over tomorrow..."

Max had put the orders of his younger brother into action and invited Flunky over, making sure that the younger boy understood that it was for some more fun. When Flunky arrived, Max got Billy to hide behind the rocks again, before going upstairs and leading the blond to his bedroom much to the confusion of the other people in the household. When he walked down the stairs in Max's bedroom, Flunky noticed that something behind the giant rocks in his former boss's bedroom and smirked when he realised that it was Max's cute younger brother. When he saw that Flunky was looking towards where Billy was hiding, Max knew he had to distraction.

"What took you so long?" Max growled a little, as he pulled the submissive boy into a deep kiss.

When the kiss broke, Flunky blushed. "S-Sorry… Mom needed me…"

"Hmm, well you can get down there and show me how sorry you actually are…" Max smirked, desiring another blow job from his sexy former assistance.

Despite still wondering where this was coming from, Flunky grinned a little before dropping down to his knees in front of the older boy. Billy watched on as Flunky reached out and started undoing Max's jeans once again, before lowering them and Max's boxer briefs a little in order to reveal the older boy's cock again. Max grinned a little when Flunky didn't waste any time in taking his cock into his mouth and getting to work, with the older boy already hard from the thought of putting on a show for his younger brother. While he was enjoying the feeling of getting sucked by the cute blond, Max knew that this wasn't the show that his younger brother wanted and stopped Flunky.

"Why did you stop me, this time?" Flunky whined, with the blond wondering if Max wanted to give him another cum facial. While it had been hot, he actually wanted the entire load inside of him.

"Because I thought that you would want something else…" Max replied. Smirking, the older teen lifted the younger boy up with the blond moaning a little when Max placed him down on the floor then gave his ass a little squeeze.

Despite wanting this, Billy found himself growling a little at the fact Flunky was going to get Max's cock inside of him before him. Flunky tried to pretend that he didn't hear the growl and continued to play along with the fact no one was watching as Max manhandled him. Max was a little confused by the sound of Billy's growl and wondered what was up with his younger brother. Max lifted the younger boy over to the bed and laid the blond onto his bed before stripping down.

"Oh... Max…"

Before climbing onto the bed, Max started stripping the younger boy once again with both of the Thunderman brother's feeling their cocks twitch a little as the sight of Flunky's naked body once again returned to their view. Once Flunky was naked again, Max climbed onto the bed and crawled between the younger boy's legs which he grabbed onto and lifted them onto his shoulders. Despite the blush on his face, Flunky moaned loudly when he felt Max's cock pushed up against his cock. Billy got a little jealous at the fact Max's cock was about to slide into someone else instead of him but was also enjoying the show that the pair were giving him. Max reached down and gave his cock a few strokes before lining it up with Flunky's entrance and beginning to ease into him.

"Fuck…"

Billy's ears and the lair bedroom were quickly filled by the sounds of Flunky's moans along with the sounds of Max's balls slapping the blond's sexy ass. Max and Billy found themselves enjoying the sight of Max's cock sliding into his Flunky's ass, though Max was loving something else more, the feeling of the tightness. As he thought about his brother who was hiding and watching the show, Max wondered if it would be this tight when he slid into his little brother's cute ass, since he didn't think it would be an 'if' anymore. He turned his thoughts back to Flunky after a few moments and increased the force of his thrusts into the blond's ass. After a while of this, the older boy decided to add some extra pleasure by grabbing onto Flunky's cock and beginning to stroke it in sync with his thrusts.

"Oh god, Max… that f-feels sooo good…" 

"Oh? Are you enjoying Flunk?" Max smirked, as he realised that blond wasn't going to last long.

"Mm…" Flunk moaned, before whining loudly when Max let go of his cock.

"Horny?" Max questioned, watching Flunky quickly grabbing his cock and stroking it rapidly.

"Y-YES! Now FUCK ME! H-Harder Max!" 

Chapter Two: “?”

Flunky continued releasing loud moans as Max followed the order and started pounding into the younger boy harder.

With the sight of Max fucking the younger boy harder and the sound, so their moans filling his ears, Billy couldn't stop himself and finally pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs. He didn't waste time and started stroking his cock in time with his older brother's thrusts into the younger boy. After a while of the harder thrusts, Max decided to give his little brother a good show and tease Flunky a bit by pulling out of the way out so only the mushroom head of his cock was inside of him.

"Max!"

"Oh don't whine, blondie…" Max smirked.

The smirk continued as he used all of his force to slam into Flunky's ass, causing Flunky to cry out from the pleasure. Flunky's moans continued as the younger boy's moans continued from the feeling of being fucked once again. As he continued his thrusts, Max took over the stroking of Flunky's cock once again and brought the boy to his orgasm.

"Mm, Max! Oh god, yes… Maxxy… I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me... Flunky…" Max growled, while continuing his rapid strokes until the blond moaned loudly as his load exploded out of his cock and onto his chest.

The supervillain paused his thrusts in order to watch as Flunky came down from his orgasm, with the boy watching as Flunky panted and breathed heavily for a few moments. Max shocked Billy a little as he reached down and used his finger to try and some of Flunky's cum. After grinning from the taste, Max returned to fucking the younger boy's ass, with his pace picking up a little as Flunky's ass tightened around his cock. Billy blushed a little as he watched Max's cock sliding in and out of Flunky's ass, with Billy wondering what it would feel like to have Max's cock slamming into him. He was pulled out of this when he heard Max began to moan louder and get closer to shooting his load.

"Oh fuck Flunks… you ass is so fucking good…"

Despite loving Flunky’s ass, Max found himself curious about how much tighter his younger brother's ass would be in comparison. Flunky moaned a little when he felt Max's cock throbbing inside of him, with Max wondering what the older boy was thinking about. With the mental image of fucking Billy's butt, Max grabbed onto Flunky's hips and started fucking the younger blond as hard as he could.

"OH GOD, MAX!"

As he listened to the moans stemming from the older pair, Billy's hand picked up the pace on his own cock with the younger boy knowing that it would be long before he had to shoot his load onto the rocks. Billy wasn't the only getting closer to shooting his load, with Max slamming into Flunky's ass getting to the supervillain who knew he was about to shoot his load. With a loud grunt, Max slammed into Flunky's ass and started shooting his load with Flunky moaning from the feeling. Billy released his own moan, as he watched his older brother hit his head and began shooting his own cum onto the back of the rocks with Flunky the only one of the fucking pair to hear the young boy.

"Aww…" Flunky whined as he felt Max's cock slide out of his sensitive ass.

One he had slipped out, the older boy dropped down beside the blond and recovering until a thought came to mind.

"You know, I'm thinking Flunk…" Max said after a while of lying there, with the older teen looking down at the still heavily breathing blond "How about you come back and work for me?"

"Seriously? You want me back as your assistant?" Flunky asked curiously as he looked up at the older boy who had just taken his virginity, with the blond wondering slightly if Billy had enjoyed the view.

"Yep…" Max smirked, with the older boy planning on making Flunky assist with a lot more than he had in the past.

After getting the blond's mouth and ass, the supervillain wasn't going back to just wanking and hoping that he would get Alison to agree to something. With his thoughts on what he planned to get from his assistant, Max reached down to lightly rub the younger blond's chest with the younger boy squirming a little from the touch of Max's hand rubbing against his pale pink skin and sensitive nubs. As he rubbed them, Max found himself beginning to think of Billy's chest and wondered how it would feel to be doing this to his little brother. He smiled softly as he remembered giving the younger boy a hand job after the Flunky blow job, before turning his attention back to the blond in his arms.

"So what do you think about the offer?" Max asked curiously.

"Okay, I'll become your assistant again… but I have some pay demands…" Flunky replied with a smirk. Billy and Max found themselves wondering what the younger blond had in mind for his 'pay'.

"Oh, really and what are your demands?" Max asked curiously, with the teen raising his eyebrow.

"Well…" Flunky replied with a smirk, deciding that it was time to reveal that he knew that Billy was watching all along "Since you just allowed Billy to watch you fucking me, I want to watch you and Billy doing something…"

"W-What!" Max protested "There's no one watching…"

"Stop lying sir, I know Billy is behind the giant rocks, I saw him as I came down the stairs…" Flunky replied with a smirk, with the blond hearing a muttered swear from both of the Thunderman brothers.

"F-fine, you caught us… Billy come on out…" Max muttered, with the supervillain wondering what his now returned assistance would do now that Billy had been revealed.

The pair heard some noise as Billy attempted to cover himself up before he stepped out from behind the rock with the boy blushing nervously waving at Flunky: "So, um… hi…"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Flunky asked curiously, with the blond blushing a little bit when he saw that Billy's eyes were on his softened cock.

"Y-yeah…" Billy admitted with a blush.

"So do we have a deal that I get to watch you two doing something?" Flunky asked as he turned his attention back to the boy who had just fucked him raw, with the blond trying to use this as a distraction from the pain of being fucked without Lube or even being fingered.

"I'm not fucking Billy, Flunky…" Max growled, with the older boy wanting to make that clear through he sighed softly when he saw the look on Billy's face.

"I didn't say you had to fuck him…" Flunky responded before Max could say anything to Billy, with the blond knowing what Billy wanted but since Max hadn't prepped him, he decided to let the younger boy try something else.

"What did you want us to do?" Billy asked curiously, with the teen excited at the prospect of getting to fool around with his older brother again though he hoped that Flunky allowed him to play with Max's cock instead of Max just giving him another hand job.

"Yeah, what is your demand?" Max growled out slightly, with the teen now wondering what his cute assistant now had in mind.

"I want to watch as Billy gives you a blowjob" Flunky replied.

"But… he's my little brother…" Max protested.

"You won't let him suck your dick but he can watch you fuck me?" Flunky asked curiously.

"That's different!”

"I want to do it, Max" Billy whispered, causing Flunky to grin at the younger boy who returned the grin shyly.

"Are you sure that you really want to do it, Billy?" Max asked carefully.

"I'm sure…"

"Okay, Flunky move off of the bed…" Max ordered with the blond groaning a little at the thought of moving but followed the order and climbed off the bed. Max watched as the blond awkwardly walked from the bed to one of the chairs, and was a little confused by the pained groan, Flunky released when he sat down.

"Time for you to put on the show guys" Flunky replied with a grin as he turned his attention back to the Thunderman brothers.

"Do you want me to get naked?" Billy asked curiously.

"Yes!" Flunky exclaimed.

"You don't have to get naked Billy…" Max answered, with the teen not wanting to make this more awkward than it already was.

Flunky whined a little at the fact he wasn't going to see the cute boy naked, but eventually agreed that Billy could stay dressed since he was the one giving the blowjob. Through, Flunky made a mental note to make sure that he got to see Billy naked sooner rather than later. Billy shrugged his shoulders and slowly made his way towards his older brother's bed, with Flunky watching as Billy climbed onto it. The naked blond felt his cock twitch a little as he watched Billy's ass swaying as he crawled upwards until he was between his older brother's legs. Max couldn't stop himself from releasing a loud moan when he felt Billy reaching out and wrapping his hand around Max's large cock, with both of the Thunderman brother's loving the feeling.

"So what do you think of your brother's cock Billy?" Flunky asked with a grin, with the blond loving the fact that he wasn't the only one wanting his once again boss's cock.

"I-It's…" Billy stuttered out before blushing, with the boy deciding that Flunky wasn't so bad since he was helping him to fool around with Max.

"Yeah, it is…" Flunky replied with a grin on his face.

The blond knew he wouldn't get a response from the younger boy when he saw Billy's focus being solely on his older brother's cock. Billy looked at his older brother nervously, with Max giving him a grin before motioning down at his cock, with Max's protest dying at the thought of getting another blowjob. The supervillain definitely didn't care if he was going to be pumping his load into the mouth of a cute girl, guy or even his adorable little brother. Flunky grinned as he watched the younger boy leaning down and taking a tasting lick at Max's cock, which had already quickly hardened up from the thought of getting sucked by his baby brother. The blond's grin only grew when he heard Max moan out when Billy took the mushroom head of his brother's cock into his mouth.

"Damn Billy…"

When he heard Max moaning his name, Billy found himself grinning and beginning to bob up and down on the length of Max's cock. As his younger brother continued to bob on the length of his cock, Max reached down and started running his hands through the younger boy's hair. Max's moans got louder as his younger brother continued to suck on his cock, with Max impressed with how talented of a cock sucker that Billy actually was. Flunky grinned and knew that his boss was close to shooting his load; with the blond finding himself loving the show, despite wishing that Billy was naked.

"Oh fuck Billy… I'm going to cum bro…" Max grunted out, with the teen knowing that he couldn't last any longer.

Billy grinned and continued to suck on his older brother's cock until Max moaned loudly and started shooting his load into Billy's mouth. Billy quickly learnt that he had to swallow his brother's load in order to stop himself from gagging, with Flunky and Max finding it hot that the younger boy was swallowing it. Once Max had finished shooting his load, Billy pulled off of his brother's cock and grinned at his older brother. Max grinned back at his younger brother before grabbing onto the younger boy and shocking Billy by pulling him into a cuddle. As he laid there cuddling with Billy in his arms, Max found himself wondering why he was doing this since he wasn't much of a cuddler. The cuddling brother’s found themselves ignoring the rest of the world, including Flunky who decided to redress before leaving slowly due to pain and awkwardness of being fucked.


End file.
